


1299 miles

by sundowns



Series: youtube!au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Social Media, Surprises, Texting, kfc takeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/pseuds/sundowns
Summary: Throughout the entirety of their relationship, Iwaizumi is never one to miss out keeping up with his infamous label asEffortless Iwa-chanand he holds it with stifled pride and joy. There’s a hurdle this time around—Oikawa leaves home for a whole-month training in China, and with their sixth anniversary just down the pike and surprises high likely interrupted, Iwaizumi is not about to break with tradition.(—or the first time Iwaizumi half-intentionally exposes himself to the media.)





	1299 miles

**Author's Note:**

> for oiiwa day. happy new year, my friends!

 

Though, of course, it had to happen on the day of their anniversary.

“I never even imagined I would dare to hate this day, Iwa-chan.”

“Well, we had the date, ate out the whole weekend,” Iwaizumi states, as a matter of fact. “Just not on the actual day.”

“But we never missed it once. _Ever since_ ,” Oikawa goes on about, quite annoyed that Iwaizumi isn’t showing frustration in this, but he figures out that’s just how he executes his dramatics (though he’s never admitting to that.) He plops his travel bag down with such palpable dismay in his voice, a little demanding as well. “We always got to celebrate it together from morning even until midnight. It’s just... you know...  _odd_ missing it for the first time.”

“You’re odd,” Iwaizumi makes a half-assed retort and sends him a soft half-smile, warm hands placed on his hips—it’s a deadly combination that leaves Oikawa a melting mess. Such gestures make his knees buckle and him miss Iwaizumi even more, even to this extent where their present proximity somewhat comes as a mere illusion to him. “You’ll be back in no time, babe. And we can have dates all week long… or whatever.”

“You’re such a sweet talker, aren’t you?” Oikawa gently swipes Iwaizumi’s growing bangs, a chuckle flirting at his lips though he knows Iwaizumi might have said it in a sarcastic tone. But he does know how Iwaizumi is just as eager as he is. “I might really not want to go now if you keep saying anything more.”

“You’re ugly.”

And as swift as a wind, he detaches from Iwaizumi and stomps towards the door. “Well, I hope I won’t ever see you again.”

“Your ass can’t take a joke.”

“There is solely one thing this ass can take,” Oikawa teases, suggestively moving his eyebrows. Iwaizumi mimics him, just as naughty.

There’s a loud chuckle that follows him and then Iwaizumi grabs for his waist and backs him up against the nearest wall. He has this discrete smile so sweet it makes Oikawa’s chest ache with early yearning.

“Four weeks, huh?”

“That’s like a whole month or almost,” Oikawa says, voice tilting in realization, and then sighs a long one after he gets a hold of the realization itself. “Sometimes, _just sometimes_ , I hate my job and wonder if I should just approach a career change and become a housewife instead.”

“A month is nothing.”

“Yeah, a month with no sex and kissing is just nothing to you, Iwa-chan! That totally makes me feel better.”

“Yeah, it really is nothing to me, Oikawa.”

He yelps when Oikawa whacks his shoulder. “Unbelievable.”

Iwaizumi’s triumphant grin is too contagious that Oikawa can’t even be mad at him—instead, he goes to embrace him snugly, face smushed to the coziness of his broad shoulders, and even playfully bites him there. He really wouldn’t want to go anywhere if not for the upcoming league—he thinks how the whole thing would be more likely convenient if China was just a few kilometers away so he can just leg the entire distance to their apartment every day, vice-versa, for the whole month. The gloomy mood in the air kicks in when Iwaizumi’s arms come tighter around him, and he just wishes time won’t have to tic forward because he would rather stay standing with him like this all day.

“Gonna miss you,” Iwaizumi says and the meaning behind it varies. _Our cat is going to miss you. I’m going to miss having breakfast with you. Home isn’t going to be the same without you._ “Come home fast.”

“You said one month is nothing,” he retorts, throat starting to fill up with hard plasma that triggers something in him. “Stupid Iwa-chan.”

“You tell me to come home fast when I go out for groceries, idiot.”

“You’re more of an idiot, _stupid_. You’re a gorilla,” comes a weak backfire. Iwaizumi’s gaze on him softens, and his hand comes up to pinch his nose. Oikawa pulls on his chin in return, fingertips feeling a growing stubble that makes him pout. “You’re gonna have to kick review’s ass for me since you couldn’t come and all,” he murmurs, eyebrows scrunching.

“A couple of months to go and I’ll surely do. _Plus_  I’ll have my license with me,” Iwaizumi brags with utter confidence in his voice. Oikawa can’t help that the persistent homesickness subsides just a little and he laughs a little at that, too.

“That’s my man,” Oikawa fusses, attacking his face with sounding pecks all around, and Iwaizumi lets him be no matter how it annoys him. He won’t get to have this treatment in a long time after all—perhaps those might be enough to suffice a whole month. “I’ll make vlogs every week. Don’t miss them, okay?”

“As if I will,” he snorts, squeezing his hip. “We should go. They must be at the airport already,” he says and deliberates on letting go already but then Oikawa holds him back.

“They can wait.”

“ _Tooru_.”

“I hate it when you use my name,” he huffs, follows this time, and goes on to grab his bags. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

It sucks to be in Oikawa’s shoes—which is, more often than not, to be in a dilemma.

He loves his career but he also loves his boyfriend to death. Somehow, fate plays things for him silly, and it turns out that he departs for his month-long training in China on the day of their anniversary.

What makes it such a bummer is that the supposedly one-week overseas trip turned out to be a full 4 weeks; worse is: Iwaizumi can’t go out of the country with the team this time due to his board exam review.

His boyfriend is never really extravagant (in Oikawa’s dictionary: e.g. crying) about his blues on his imminent whole month morose in the first place, and Oikawa can’t say he’s not being inwardly fussy about it. Maybe he just wants Iwaizumi begging for him not to leave (which is very childish), but Iwaizumi is just like the normal Iwaizumi that sends him to everyday practice—no hints of separation anxiety—although he’s a little more affectionate today. He always likes holding his hand during car rides, but this time, he gives little pecks on his fingers every now and then.

“This is like the longest we’re going to be apart,” Oikawa sighs, tossing to his side so he looks at him driving. “The last time was only two weeks long.”

“Don’t be dramatic. You know we’ve been apart for longer than that.”

“It’s like you won’t even miss me at all.”

“No one is going to die, Oikawa. I’ll miss you,” Iwaizumi states blandly, rolling his eyes. “I’ve told you that a hundred times last night while I was pressing you against the bed!”

It takes Oikawa an entire being not to smack him as he turns full-on crimson. “Iwa-chan!”

“ _Babe_.”

“I want you to tell me it a million times.”

“You’re so needy.”

“Like you didn’t know that already.”

“Text me once you arrive then and I’ll call you. You’ll get what you want, boyfriend.”

Oikawa snickers. “Iwa-chan is the best.”

Iwaizumi hums in agreement, given that the statement is both teasing and genuine, and quietly smirks at it. He swerves to the right just in time for him to see a familiar red Toyota trailing from behind and grins.

Oikawa stares at him in suspicion. “What are you smiling for?” he asks.

“Can’t I just be happy?”

“Wow.” He huffs out a rather offended laugh and Iwaizumi had just only thought that his say might have come out inappropriately. "So, you’re happy that I’m leaving then,” he deadpans.

“That’s not what I meant,” he reasons patiently. “You know, like, instead of wallowing in today’s misery, I was just thinking about how next month will arrive, you’ll come back and I’ll be close to finishing my reviews and we’ll be going out endlessly in no time. Think on the bright side, will you?”

“Sometimes, I hate that you’re so smooth.” Oikawa snorts. They’re closer to Haneda Airport, meaning just a few minutes to being apart, and Oikawa thinks the blues are starting to kick in. “A month seems so long, Iwa-chan.”

“Keep on saying that and it will really drag for long. Practice will keep you out of track of time,” Iwaizumi says but briefly looks at him for warning. “But don’t practice too much, okay? Just do what the coach says.”

Oikawa twists on his seat to look at him. “And what if I do?”

“I’ll purposely come to China to kill you myself.”

“I’ll skype you when I’m free then,” Oikawa says, more of a threat of annoying Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi just shrugs.

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa begins to be obviously upset once they actually reach the airport. It’s tense all throughout as Iwaizumi gives them 5 minutes in the car to say their proper farewells (though they had done that at home and even the night before), and he’s just really waiting for Oikawa to burst. He’s obviously keeping it in, saving it for later when he’s alone in his hotel room, so Iwaizumi makes the move first and reaches over to gently kiss him on the mouth.

“If you’re not exhausted tonight, we can FaceTime.”

This only makes Oikawa pout so Iwaizumi executes attempt #2 and pulls him into a big hug. And like a stupidly in love idiot that Oikawa is, of course he puts his arms back around Iwaizumi and commends on his whining.

“I’m gonna miss Iwa-chan.”

“Be good without me," he murmurs just below his earlobe and places a fleeting kiss right there.

“Okay.” Oikawa nods obediently like a kid and it’s just the most stupidly endearing sight ever. Iwaizumi might have heard his voice crack at the end but the impression goes away when Oikawa throws him a warning look. “But if you cheat on me, I swear I’ll fly back in no time and kill you, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“What’s up with that concrete plan?” Iwaizumi snickers, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “There’s no reason to when I can’t have the guts to shout at other people, only you can qualify to that. I’ll have no one to be screaming at for a month. I think my voice is gonna be hoarse from underuse.”

“Even when I’m leaving, you’re still so rude to me.” Oikawa scowls, rubbing his suddenly hot eyes and then landing a blow on Iwaizumi’s chest for a show.

“Are you gonna cry?”

“As if.”

As they quite anticipated, dozens of paparazzi lounge outside, camping out of the main establishment in hopes of witnessing Japan’s national volleyball team pass by and chancing to write up some lousy online articles about today’s airport fashion. Iwaizumi suggests he won’t follow but Oikawa insists to send him off just up to where it’s still legal and agrees to that.

The fans and paparazzi are quite a view, especially when they’re calling out for Oikawa _and_  Iwaizumi’s name. He is honestly not used to the attention just yet, because he’s only an ordinary person who happens to date a childhood friend turned popular icon, after all. The fact that a lot of people now know they’re openly dating is truly strange to him but he’s thankful in many, many ways. The goosebumps he gets from clicks and flashes are quite intimidating but so far, there thankfully hasn’t been any crazy fan who’s clawed at him yet.

They see the team pooling outside the check-in counter, and it appears that the only person they’ve been waiting for is none other than Japan’s National Setter itself. Coach sighs and shakes his head upon their arrival and Iwaizumi sends him an apologetic smile—Oikawa seems to be on his own, just happily greeting everyone like he isn’t tardy.

Coach gives Iwaizumi a pointed, knowing look. “It’s thirty minutes until we depart. I suggest we should go check-in or we’re done for.”

 _Oh, right._  On cue, Oikawa turns to him, and Iwaizumi gives him an awkward pat on the arm. “I guess I should go now. Call me, or something.”

“I’ll call you,” Oikawa insists and boldly steps forward to hug him. The whole team groans and he swears he hears at least 10 camera clicks per second. “I’ll miss you.”

“Will, too,” he smiles, pulls back, and holds Oikawa steady right there before the latter clings onto him again.

“Aren’t you gonna say something to me?”

“I’m gonna barf,” someone in the back says.

“Don’t die,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa just scoffs.

“Alright, enough with the dramatics. We’ll see each other very soon anyway,” Coach smirks at Iwaizumi. “We’ll see you around, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks, Coach.”

As they part, Oikawa waves at him one last time with a look that Iwaizumi would not prefer looking at. He looks more like a puppy that’s taken away from its owner than being left behind. He urges him to go and stop looking back or else he will trip on his feet which may cause everyone trouble. It’s when he’s back at the parking lot that he receives a text from the boyfriend himself and Iwaizumi can only laugh.

 

 **[08:36 AM] The One and Only:** you didn’t even say I love you

 **[08:36 AM] The One and Only:** :(

 **[08:37 AM] The One and Only:** I’m gonna be sad for a whole month and it’s gonna be because of u

 **[08:38 AM] My Mans:** i love you

 **[08:38 AM] The One and Only:** facetime me

 **[08:38 AM] My Mans:** right npw?

 **[08:39 AM] The One and Only:**  yes

 **[08:39 AM] My Mans:** we jsut saw ech othet leik 5min ago

 **[08:40 AM] The One and Only:** why are u talking gibberish

 **[08:40 AM] My Mans:** w8

 

“Have you gotten everything?”

“Crossed everything off the list," Hanamaki responds, thumb jutting to the back. “All in the backseat like the way you put them, nice and in tact.”

“Thanks, Makki.” Iwaizumi grins as he begins to dig something out from his pocket. “Who should I give it to?”

“It’s Mattsun. He will be driving your car back.”

“And Miku?”

Matsukawa snickers. “We’ll take care of her.”

“Nice.” He tosses his car keys to Matsukawa who’s sitting shotgun. Now he knows why he wasn’t accepted in the baseball club way back in high school. “I really owe you guys one.”

“No problem.” Matsukawa swats his hand with his signature lazy smile. “Just bring us authentic _xiao long bao_ and we’re good. Good luck.”

Iwaizumi has gotten his travel bags out—a knapsack and a duffel bag—and goes to wave the red Toyota goodbye as he heads back inside the main building. “Thanks. I’ll see you guys soon.”

It’s 15 minutes until the plane departs for Beijing and Iwaizumi is running like crazy with equally heavy bags in tow. He’s still being careful though, in case anyone in the team or worse, _Oikawa_ , might see him. He takes glances over the check-in counter and sees the gang sitting together in the waiting area at the farthest left. Iwaizumi chooses to sit at the farthest right.

It’s funny seeing Oikawa so quiet, though the exhaustion from last night is probably catching up to him. What really takes the cake though is that he’s being visibly sulky, checking his phone every now and then, and Iwaizumi is reminded that he hasn’t replied to his texts yet.

 

 **[08:40 AM] The One and Only:** what

 **[08:40 AM] The One and Only:** are you driving?? dont text while u drive!!! stupid

 

Iwaizumi snickers at his phone and the lady beside him stares at him weirdly.

 

 **[08:46 AM] My Mans:** yes i was driving and i stopped at a nearby mcdonald’s to reply to u

 **[08:47 AM] The One and Only:** omg I’m gonna cry

 **[08:47 AM] The One and Only:** that is so sweet

 **[08:47 AM] The One and Only** : call me pls I need to hear u 

 **[08:47 AM] My Mans:** facetime is better. call me when u get to your hotel

 **[08:47 AM] The One and Only:** but that’s like 5 hours later!!!

 **[08:48 AM] My Mans:** youre leaving in 10 mins i like talking to you more hours straight

 **[08:48 AM] The One and Only** : wtf 

 **[08:48 AM] The One and Only:** what did I feed u

 **[08:48 AM] The One and Only:** for u to be smooth like this

 **[08:49 AM] My Mans:** [ass emoji] [ass emoji] [ass emoji]

 **[08:49 AM] The One and Only:** djskskwkkwkwke

 **[08:49 AM] The One and Only:** why are u like this

 

_This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight JL430 to Beijing. Please proceed to gate 5 immediately. I repeat, this is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight JL430 to Beijing. Please proceed to gate 5 immediately. Thank you._

 

 **[08:50 AM] The One and Only:** we’re going in now :(

 **[08:50 AM] My Mans:** haha

 **[08:50 AM] My Mans:** oh

 **[08:50 AM] My Mans:** ok

 **[08:51 AM] The One and Only:**  I can feel u finally being sad about me leaving

 **[08:51 AM] My Mans:** have a safe flight baby

 **[08:51 AM] The One and Only:** thx [kiss emoji]

 **[08:52 AM] The One and Only:** lol I was gonna say u too!

 

Iwaizumi’s heart, for a deadly second, drops to his stomach that the abrupt weight of it almost sends him tipping off his chair. Did he see him? He glances around and _thankfully_  notices zero Oikawas near his premises. A sigh. He sees the team start trudging through the boarding gate and lets them and some more people go ahead of him while he slides his jacket around, tucks his cap and mask on, and carefully follows suit.

 

 **[08:52 AM] My Mans:** stop talkign ad start goig

 **[08:53 AM] The One and Only:** you are talking gibberish again

 **[08:53 AM] The One and Only:** are u driving???

 **[08:53 AM] My Mans:**  driving u crazy

 

Not far from where he is is a loud clatter on the floor. Iwaizumi swears he is really _not_  that eager to know what it is but for the record, it sounds rather painful.

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” the person, that suspiciously sounds like, or rather,  _is,_ Oikawa, says.

 

 **[08:54 AM] The One and Only:**  i know that but that question was serioud

 **[08:54 AM] My Mans:** love you

 **[08:54 AM] The One and Only:**  [eyeroll emoji]

 **[08:54 AM] The One and Only:**  stop making me miss you

 **[08:54 AM] The One and Only:** keep on driving

 **[08:54 AM] The One and Only:** don’t reply after this

 

By the time he gets in the plane, Iwaizumi cusses when he sees Oikawa standing to properly get to his seat. It’s a relief he doesn’t see him though because that would spoil the entire plan and it would be a whole ass mess before he even gets to the main part. Knowing the whole team is on economy seat other than their usual business class, it had been quite a challenge for him in purchasing the ticket, and he had, as much as possible, picked a seat closest to the window and away from Oikawa’s in case the idiot will roam around and see him. An hour and a half later, the idiot does roam around to look for the restroom, and Iwaizumi facepalms himself when he hears him rile the stewardess up in basic Mandarin.

 _You really are so shameless._ Iwaizumi resists paying for in-flight WiFi and typing that on his Line.

A four-hour ride is such a pain in the ass but eventually, they get there. Iwaizumi tries to bury himself in his seat as much as possible when Oikawa and his team trudge out first. He tries to sneak a glance up and almost dies of heart attack right on the spot when they meet eyes. Iwaizumi looks away first, trying to act nonchalant as he looks through the window. He’s got a cap and a mask on and he just prays his lame disguise doesn’t give anything away.

He doesn’t know where and how he got them, but Iwaizumi’s got a nice bouquet of flowers in his hands upon arriving and he’s approaching Oikawa’s team in deliberate strides. He’s nervous for someone who’s about to surprise a person he’s been with all throughout his life and for a moment right there, he’s not sure what Oikawa’s response may be. Surprised, _yes_. But he’s not sure whether he’ll be delighted or pissed.

As he’s approaching closely, Bokuto catches him in his peripheral vision. He almost gasps out loud and potentially spoils everything but Iwaizumi quickly shushes him. Bokuto nods, forcing his face forward with a constipated look. Iwaizumi blends in with the team very well and he walks towards Oikawa who’s at the front-left side of the crew. Luckily no one notices him, besides Bokuto, yet.

“Sir,” Iwaizumi says, tapping Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa doesn’t budge yet. “Excuse me, sir. I think you dropped something.”

“Huh?” Oikawa stops, whirls around, almost bumping into Kageyama in the process. In that moment, Iwaizumi shoves the entire bouquet to his chest. Oikawa sputters and the whole team stops and stares. The manager had started filming them a while ago and Coach starts snickering somewhere in the background. Oikawa ducks to take a peek at his culprit. “What—”

“You dropped that.” Iwaizumi cocks his head at the bouquet deliberately accepted by Oikawa.

“I don’t think I can recall but uh, thank you. Do you have a pen and a paper?”

Iwaizumi wheezes silently. Of course, Oikawa just thought he’s one of the fans (because the idiot is secretly gassed up about his fame) but it’s not like Iwaizumi is anyone different.

“You’re so conceited,” he mutters and begins taking both his cap and mask off. When Oikawa sees him, he completely stills, and then his head starts to whirl around, giving his team a questioning look like he can’t believe what he’s just seeing.

“ _Iwa-chan?_ ”

Iwaizumi chuckles, casually reaching out to sweep Oikawa’s disheveled bangs tidy. “The only one.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and his fist flies up to his mouth as he backs away to take Iwaizumi in from head to toe. It’s sort of embarrassing to be watched by passersby and the Chinese media but Oikawa’s face is worth the shame, and it’s all gone too soon when he tackles him into a hug once he’s fully registered the situation.

“What the _hell_ , Iwa-chan.”

“Happy anniversary.” Iwaizumi kisses his ear and snickers. “Surprised?”

“...you have no idea.” Oikawa sniffs and Iwaizumi pulls back to see that he’s now shedding some ugly tears purely out of shock. It’s amusing how fast he cries. Iwaizumi softens and wipes them with his knuckles. “What brings you here? I thought you’re not gonna go?”

“I’m going.”

“For a month?” Oikawa’s eyes widen. “What about—”

“No, just for a week.”

“Did you skip?”

“No. They gave us a week off.”

“And Miku?”

Iwaizumi snickers at this. “Mattsun and Makki. They got her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’re an idiot.”

“Oh.” Oikawa nods in understanding and goes to hug Iwaizumi again. It’s such a funny and endearing view, actually. “Iwa-chan, you’re so stupid...” he utters, voice gradually pitching higher, syllable by syllable, that he blatantly cries for real.

“Oh my god,” the same someone from the back says.

“Save it at the hotel,” Iwaizumi jokes and puts his cap on Oikawa’s head to save his ugly crying face from media humiliation. There are obviously still Chinese paparazzi all around and he’d rather not deal with Oikawa’s weeklong whinings about how shitty he will look in impending articles. He looks so silly, bawling with a large bouquet in his hand that Iwaizumi and the others can’t help but laugh. “Thanks, Coach.”

Coach gives out a lopsided smile. “As long as it keeps him fired up.”

 

* * *

 

It’s only then that Oikawa figures out why he was booked alone in a two-person hotel room. He’s with Iwaizumi in their shared accommodation, on their twin-sized bed, finally finished having lunch at a buffet in the dining hall and unpacking stuff, when Oikawa asks him about the details. Iwaizumi lies down on his back while Oikawa is on his stomach hovering him, and he has such a happy look on his face that Iwaizumi feels achievement in himself.

“You even compromised with Coach for this?”

“Coach, the manager, also Makki and Mattsun.”

“I can’t believe you,” Oikawa huffs out a laugh, and Iwaizumi’s insides disintegrate into a warm puddle when he says, “You really are one of a kind, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, Iwaizumi,” Bokuto whispers, handing him a plastic full of disappointing KFC takeout. “But the dimsum restaurant closed and the only shop that opened nearby is a KFC. Coach wouldn’t let us go out of a hundred meter radius.”

 _Great._ Iwaizumi thinks. _Unhealthy fastfood on an anniversary._

“Uh..” He hesitatingly accepts the plastic bag and chuckles. He takes a glance behind—Oikawa sits on the bed on his earphones with a silly face. _Probably watching some YouTube videos_. He swats his hand in a way of telling him it’s not a big deal. “No worries. I owe you.”

“No biggie! I’ve already snatched a few drumsticks anyway!” Bokuto says enthusiastically, and behind him, Akaashi shushes him quiet. “You guys have a great night.”

Iwaizumi almost snorts but instead, he responds with a “you, too” and shuts the door close. Oikawa pauses his video to look up and brightens at the plastic bag dangling in Iwaizumi’s hand upon his arrival.

“Iwa-chan.” The whisper he makes is clandestine. “Is that junk food?”

“Listen, I know you wanted dimsum but the Chinese restaurant nearby closed.” He climbs up on their bed and disperses the food on the sheets; Oikawa sits up properly. “I’m not telling Coach about it.”

“‘Course you won’t,” Oikawa states. “I’m simple. As long as I eat chicken, I am a happy man.”

“See, you’re not difficult to please, after all,” Iwaizumi declares. Oikawa deadpans. “Did you bring your guitar?”

“In the closet. Why?”

“I feel like singing tonight.” Iwaizumi shrugs but really, he’s been practicing this shit since last week when Oikawa was not around and, at one point, had been frustrated about it. He sure hopes he’s being blasé about all this because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he needs to live up to his _Effortless Iwa-chan_ title.

“Really now,” Oikawa remarks, voice sarcastic. “That’s some rare occurrence. Iwaizumi Hajime finally singing in his own will. Let’s hear it then.” He pats the space beside him to usher him over. “Over here, baby.”

Iwaizumi sits on the spot, Oikawa’s aging guitar in hand. With his greasy drumstick, Oikawa leans his head on his shoulder. “My voice is sorta sucky so bear with it.”

“I really don’t care, though.” Oikawa sucks on a gravy on his thumb. “I just wanna hear my man sing.”

He tunes the guitar first, and then goes to test it by gently plucking on some strings before he decides it’s already in tune. Oikawa stops eating when he starts but his head remains tucked into his neck where his soft hair tickles Iwaizumi’s throat. The song starts with a languid intro, familiar and really old, but very tender, and Iwaizumi kickstarts with his careful, soft voice. It’s really been a while, actually.

 

_I see trees of green_

_Red roses, too_

 

Oikawa perks up as the familiarity of the song finally kicks in to his head, and his face funnily twists as he ransacks his brain for lyrics to sing along.

 

_I see them bloom_

_For me and you_

 

When Oikawa squints his eyes at him, Iwaizumi gives him a meaningful look.

_And I think to myself..._

 

“ _...what a wonderful world_ ,” Oikawa then sings along, expression reminiscing and voice on the verge of laughter when Iwaizumi cocks his eyebrows at him. “What? I know this song.”

“Then sing with me,” Iwaizumi ushers, fingers unstopping from plucking the strings.

“I’m shy.”

“Wow, that’s a first— _ow_!” he yells and stops altogether when Oikawa whacks his chest. “Seriously, I never deemed for you to become this violent.”

“You have some serious affect on me.”

“ _And I think to myself.._ ” he croons, now without the guitar, holding his gaze on Oikawa’s as he momentarily presses a brief kiss to his lips. “… _what a wonderful world._ ”

Oikawa’s smile is universal when Iwaizumi finishes his short number—cheeks thoroughly flushed and looking incredibly pleased. Iwaizumi really can’t ask for anything more when he loves him this much.

“It’s like you weren’t even rusty at all! Impressive, Iwa-chan!”

Most of the times, Iwaizumi would have flushed a scarlet red but he only smiles at this moment, just for Oikawa to know that he did this all for him.

The atmosphere has a passing silence for a while and they’re just quietly gazing at each other until Iwaizumi softly breaks the air.

“Six years, huh?” His eyes soften as he sees Oikawa bite on his cheek and lower his head. “That’s crazy. Has it really been that long?”

Oikawa wetly chuckles but Iwaizumi catches both his wrist to place them around his torso so he stops rubbing his palm on his forehead—one of his few oddities for an oncoming round of outburst.

“Don’t go that deep or else I might cry again! You just keep on ruining my image.”

“As if you didn’t cry at the airport, idiot. And the media at you. You’re such a baby.” Iwaizumi scoffs, placing a smooch to his temple. “My big baby.”

“How have you not cried yet? Does our bond not make you emotional?”

“Not all feelings rely on the outer response. What’s important is you’re celebrating it with the person with your utmost mutual intention,” Iwaizumi states a-matter-of-factly. “Six years straight at that.”

“Stop sounding like a fake Confucius.”

 

* * *

 

Well, for Iwaizumi, the waterworks come for him when he’s listlessly scrawling through his Twitter and receives an Instagram notification on his phone. It’s a post from Oikawa that seems he was tagged into. He briefly eyes the long caption and almost considers sleeping for his tired eyes and postponing on reading it tomorrow like a morning news if not for the content itself.

It’s the most recent selfie of them on the bed—one where it was taken literally just 25 minutes ago where they are huddled together with KFC takeout boxes.

 

**_real_oktooru_ ** _It always seems like you do things with zero effort but I know how much work, thought, and dedication you put into everything just to make us happy. Sometimes I wonder what I even did before to deserve a person like you. Effortless Iwa-chan. There really are no enough words and I wish I could be always fluent. No matter the small things, I'll always try to remember them, be thankful for each, and this one I'll never forget, just like the other ones. Iwaizumi Hajime, thanks for these wonderful 6 years... and the years before that, and hopefully the years to come. Happy anniversary. **#goingstrongon6th**_

 

The comment section is a raging abode and it overwhelms Iwaizumi to an extent. And like pouring gasoline into the fire, he decides to drop two short separate comments there.

 

**_iwajime610_ ** _Let’s go for more years._

**_iwajime610_ ** _I love you._

 

He might be a little oblivious of the upshot, because the moment he does, the fans run even wilder than before, bombarding them with comments and support second after second, mainly under his thread.

 

**_itsmemario_ ** _it’s forever guys_

**_wowsame_ ** _JUST GET MARRIED_

**_realkuroo1117_ ** _not sure who I should be jealous with_

**_ohwhale888_ ** _i’m crying at the club_

**_breadisreal_ ** _i can’t take this yalls are so cute_

**_iwasojoj_ ** _marry each other pls_

**_botarou999_ ** _I LOVE YOU TOO_

**_botarou999_ ** _do u still have leftovers_

**_akaashi_keiji_ ** _@botarou999 Please shut up._

**_akaashi_keiji_ ** _@real_oktooru @iwajime610 Congratulations._

**_shxna1002_ ** _I SHIP THEM SO MUCH IM GONNA PASS OUT_

**_issei_matsukawa_ ** _practice safe sex. don't forget!_

**_realkuroo1117_ ** _RUN ME OVER WITH A CAR OR ADOPT ME_

**_o0o0of_ ** _my love life is ok_ _👌🏼_ _as long as these 2 are together. I’m going single_

**_sugasuga_ ** _i feel married just by watching them_

**_futakuchi69_ ** _my stale love life might not relate but that doesn’t mean i am not celebrating_

**_hanamakiiitk_ ** _yass kings feed us_

**_tobiobkag_ ** _wow, this is another side of you, iwaizumi-san! happy anniversary._

**_ushijimawakatoshi_ ** _Congratulations on your anniversary._

**_trekker556_ ** _man kfc needs to sponsor you_

**_kfc_ ** _Hello, please check your dm!_

 

* * *

 

**F.C. Tokyo’s Oikawa Tooru In Tears With Boyfriend’s Unexpected BCIA Appearance**

 

**Oikawa Tooru And Boyfriend Get Intimate In Haneda Airport**

 

**The Notorious Iwa-chan: Getting To Know Oikawa Tooru’s Lover**

 

“Oh god, I knew it,” Iwaizumi groans and suppresses another one as he readies for a looming headache. “I knew it. _Whatever._ ”

“You’re famous now,” Oikawa chimes and soon erupts into a fit of laughter when Iwaizumi buries his face into his bare stomach. “ _Stop that_.”

“This is the most embarrassing one I have ever been in my life.”

Oikawa hums, unconsciously carding his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. “Little did they know that as I am reading these, you’re here giving me head.”

“I have no appetite anymore.”

“...you’re saying that as if you’re having a meal.”

Iwaizumi sighs, crawling back up to make himself room on Oikawa’s side. He snakes his arm around his torso, head to the crook of his neck, as he observes him scroll down his phone article by article.

“Hey, we’re not done yet.”

“That’s a lot,” Iwaizumi ignores him.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, Iwa-chan, what do you expect?” He twists his neck, gives him a knowing smile, and is met by a pair of angry eyebrows and muddy brown eyes. They stare at each other in silence for a full minute before Oikawa says out of nowhere. “You still give me butterflies.”

This seems to lessen the crease on Iwaizumi’s forehead. Oikawa even earns himself a bonus with a kiss on the cheek. “Cheesy.”

 

**V.League And Netizens React To Oikawa Tooru’s Post**

 

**On Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime: The Many Times Kuroo Tetsurou Was Like All Of Us**

 

Just as they are about to delve themselves into a ridiculous Buzzfeed-like article, _speak of the devil_ , Iwaizumi thinks, Kuroo’s name interrupts on the screen.

“ _Congratulations_ ,” Kuroo says the moment Oikawa slides the green button.

“Even you are riding on my fame. I can’t believe you would sabotage me like that.”

“ _I know, I read that. I’m the most relatable person. I’m like a walking meme_.”

Iwaizumi wheezes, shaking his head. “Put him on speaker.”

“ _Was that Iwaizumi?_ ” Kuroo’s voice is much clearer now. “ _Yo, Iwaizumi!_ ”

“Kuroo, what’s up?”

“ _Training, as usual,_ ” he snorts. “ _It’s been a long time. How are you?_ ”

“Doing good, actually. We should catch up some time,” he tells him good-naturedly, oblivious about Oikawa silently fuming at the sides.

“ _Sounds like a plan. It’s a date then!_ ”

“If you’re calling me solely for Iwa-chan, you should have called him then,” Oikawa grumbles into the receiver and then hangs up on him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Iwaizumi cackles, eyeing him dubiously, though he’s genuinely confused. “You’re being fussy again.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “I’m pissed and half-hard, who wouldn’t be fussy then?”

They spend half an hour finishing where they left off and the other half lounging on the bed, laughing while reading what Oikawa likes to call his morning newspaper. It’s 6:15 AM and they’re supposed to get ready more than half an hour ago, but other means seem to be more entertaining for Oikawa even though Iwaizumi has been constantly nagging him. There are various versions about yesterday’s event at the airport, and the media has been squeezing out stuff from it as much as they can from the cheesiest headlines to questionable headings that are suspiciously close to diss articles.

 

**The Ferocity Of Oikawa Tooru On Court Is Fake**

 

**Oikawa Tooru Cries Ugly?**

 

Iwaizumi gives an affirmative hum on the second one. “This is probably the most relevant of them all. I support honest journalism.”

Iwaizumi groans when Oikawa cuffs his stomach.

 

* * *

 

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi!”

Clearly, Coach doesn’t sound pleased to have them five minutes past the actual time.

“Coach!” they both shout, running up to him with barely any huff.

“The heater wouldn’t work! I think it’s broken,” Oikawa reasons but the entire gym knows that’s bullshit.

“That’s not my problem,” Coach sternly says, digging out for his phone from his pocket and shows them it. “It’s this.”

On the screen is the recent photo in Oikawa’s Instagram, a.k.a the legendary Anniversary Post, but Coach doesn’t look one bit amused by it.

“You swerved on your diet, Oikawa.”

Upon realizing, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both facepalm themselves.

“I apologize. It was my fault,” Iwaizumi says, bowing his head.

“But Coach!” Bokuto pipes up to reason. He sure has a loud voice. “Oikawa got a KFC sponsorship off it!”

Akaashi sighs.

“I’ll let you off this time. Congratulations on the deal, by the way,” he tells Oikawa and the latter awkwardly chuckles.

“Thanks, Coach… I guess.”

“Oh and also, Iwaizumi,” he calls out, crossing his arms, but there’s now a teasing smile on his face. “Congrats. You made it on articles.”

The entire team snickers when Iwaizumi’s grunts echo the gym.

 

* * *

 

[Blog Entry] **Iwaizumi Hajime likes a series of comments on IG! Is this a hint for an upcoming marriage?**

 

These were screencapped just by a single screen as I was lurking on my Activity tab. I guess he went on a like-rampage then. They read our comments, guys!

 

 **iwajime610** liked @akira_kunimi’s comment: married life goals

 **iwajime610** liked @wowsame’s comment: JUST GET MARRIED

 **iwajime610** liked @itsmemario’s comment: it’s forever guys

 **iwajime610** liked @hanamakiiitk’s comment: we know u guys are married but we need an official declaration of marriage ya dig

 **iwajime610** liked @iwasojoj’s comment:marry each other pls

 **iwajime610** liked @botarou999’s comment: do u still have leftovers

 **iwajime610** liked @realkuroo1117’s comment:RUN ME OVER WITH A CAR OR ADOPT ME

 **iwajime610** liked @shima_teru’s comment: id deadass sacrifice my future boyfriend for my single lonely ass if it only meant u guys will marry each other bye

 **iwajime610** liked @yahaba_s’s comment: pls do the lord’s work by getting married and stop making us thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know how to write anymore yikes. guess turning that around will be my new year's resolution. hmu at [sund0wns](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
